Yogscast Wiki:Quotes Submission
This page is for quotes submissions for any Yogscast member page. A maximum limit for quotes that can be added into a Yogscast member's page has been implemented by the Yogscast Wiki staff. Pages now have a 15 to 20 quote limit. Quotes will now be reviewed by admins to check that they are noteworthy enough to be placed in the content. Quotes said by a member in only one series or a limited number of times will not be acceptable. To submit a quote, please fill out the form by clicking on the button below. __TOC__ Quote for Simon Lane *Yogscast Member: Simon Lane *Quote: "Oh my Gooood! *Reference: From various episodes, Layers of Evil, House of Hell, MoonQuest etc. He holds the o *Signature: Rolaterp (talk) 19:42, March 8, 2016 (UTC) *There's a Creeeeeperrrrr on the roof, la la la la laaa Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "I only chose the map!" (GTA) *Quote: "OHHHH SHIT!!! *Quote: "Oh man, look at us go!" *Quote: "Get him Dad! Get him!" *Reference: Said pretty damn often in the main channel's GTA V videos, most recently in 'Cannibal Sumo - GTA 5 Online' *Signature: Sir Fancy Bacon (talk) 09:42, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *Mercy m'lord :Quote: "I'm Rick James, bitch" :Maybe 'Get him!', without the dad. I guess it is pretty notable. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 03:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Quote: "I'd love to run a kill pit!" :Quote: "There is bloody thousands of em! Quote for Martyn Littlewood *Yogscast Member: Martyn Littlewood *Quote: Nice, cheeky! *Reference: I've heard it a lot in his Super Mario Maker Let's play. *Signature: Bay12 (talk) 17:14, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: I am actually amazing at monster trucking, little known fact about me. *Reference: Said in a GTA V video (The Weirdest Race) on the main channel. Said with confidence and enthusiasm! *Signature: Zeebo Bex (talk) 02:14, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Not very notable. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 03:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: hey Kim, got any food? *Reference: Flux Buddies 1-3 + others *Signature: Cutierobot (talk) 01:26, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Wow!" *Reference: Many videos, e.g total war series, 27th June factorio stream, etc. *Signature: Sporeman0 (talk) 14:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Wow!" *Reference: Many videos, e.g total war series, 27th June factorio stream, etc. *Signature: Sporeman0 (talk) 14:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) *Quote: "Fooockin Ell! *Reference: Gta V on main channel and in Sjin's coop Terraria series. Quote for Kim Richards *Yogscast Member: Kim Richards *Quote: You're/It's ruining my immersion! *Reference: Kim uses it multiple times in High Rollers whenever an unexpected event occurs. Here is an example of her usage after Dungeon Master Mark retracts Katie's action for her character, Elora, from shapeshifting into a bear. *Signature: Aranho (talk) 20:42, July 21, 2016 (UTC) *Quote: Bing *Reference: Kim uses it allot of times in adventure maps Here is an example of her usage when she cant do the christmas troll parkour she askes duncan for a bing *Signature: Sally *Quote: I'm on my back! I'm like a turtle! In the sun! *Reference: Often shouted during GTA V races and challenges when Kim's car flips over and she can't right herself *Signature: Alfie, 22:15, March 8, 2017 (GMT) Although Kim's page has slots open, it would be best if you found other instances where this quote is said since valid quotes need to apply across multiple series. Tower12346 02:36,9/3/2017 Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: Can't talk for shit in mouth! *Reference: GMod Murder - My Baby, around 10:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geNuOTKY-ho *Signature: —Darkus R. 00:31, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Kim Richards *Yogscast Member: Kim Richards *Quote: "DUNCAN!" *Reference: several minecraft let's plays, specifically flux buddies, flux buddies 2.0, and others. *Signature: 04:39, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: Does anyone want a pie? *Reference: Gmod TTT - RougeTube (Garrys Mod Funny Moments) *Signature: IIIVibrant (talk) 04:51, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Hannah Rutherford *Yogscast Member: Hannah Rutherford *Quote: Excellent! *Reference: Started earlier in her Dishonored 2 videos. *Signature: IIIVibrant (talk) 09:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "I'll allow it!" *Reference: Basically makes an appearance in every one of the Star Wars Edge of the Empire episode's on the Games Night channel. Allow it! *Signature: EdmundIronside (talk) 20:19, February 1, 2017 (UTC Quote for Rick van Laanen *Yogscast Member: Rick van Laanen *Quote: It's Not Kormit! *Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1-q0R1Qjs4&list=PLJfP9v96hhgcAO2iG4CvYDqNTUCUi8CEw&index=77 or one of the ones after *Signature: Pople789 (talk) 08:39, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Captain Distracto." *Reference: Cities Skylines, Planet Coaster, A few livestreams *Quote: "Damn it, Poolagoon!" *Reference: Throughout his Cities Skylines videos *Signature: Critfinyti (talk) 05:29, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Kim Richards *Yogscast Member: Kim Richards *Quote: Star Wars Baby! *Reference: High Rollers *Signature: Dogsgo123 (talk) 13:45, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Although Kim's page has slots open, it would be best if you found other instances where this quote is said since valid quotes need to apply across multiple series. Tower12346 02:36,9/3/2017 Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Oh, Shit! *Reference: Roughly 98% of videos featuring Tom Clark. *Signature: TokkStop (talk) 19:57, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Approved and added to his page. A very notable quote indeed! Gavalar Talk Yogscast Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Ohhhhh nooooo *Reference: A lot of videos. Namingly Druidaria and Gmod. *Signature: Chemikalism (talk) 21:14, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Ohhhhh nooooo *Reference: A lot of videos. Namingly Druidaria and Gmod. *Signature: Chemikalism (talk) 21:14, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clarke *Yogscast Member: Tom Clarke *Quote: "Shit the bed" *Reference: *Signature: 22:45, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Martyn Littlewood *Yogscast Member: Martyn Littlewood *Quote: "Calamity Ganon, Hello Everbody" *Reference: Start of every Breath of the Wild Episode *Signature: OtakuJoe101 (talk) 12:40, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Simon Lane *Yogscast Member: Simon Lane *Quote: "The only thing more important than voting with your heart is fucking the Tories, Lewis." *Reference: June 9th, 2017, Yogscast Live Chilluminati Stream 'Simon Returns' *Signature: Deutschland16 (talk) 17:29, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: It's my birthday, and everyone's talking about my dick... *Reference: Yogscast Jingle jam December 4 2015 Hat Films music making stream and Pleasureville: Population You charity album *Signature: Cjfaul (talk) 02:14, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: It's my birthday, and everyone's talking about my dick... *Reference: Yogscast Jingle jam December 4 2015 Hat Films music making stream and Pleasureville: Population You charity album *Signature: Cjfaul (talk) 02:14, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: It's my birthday, and everyone's talking about my dick... *Reference: Yogscast Jingle jam December 4 2015 Hat Films music making stream and Pleasureville: Population You charity album *Signature: Cjfaul (talk) 02:14, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Fucking cock! *Reference: Common response of anger from him. *Signature: Mjlmjl888 (talk) 23:19, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Fucking cock! *Reference: Common response of anger from him. *Signature: Mjlmjl888 (talk) 23:19, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Sometimes dead is better." *Reference: Says it a lot with Bedgar *Signature: [[Message Wall:Regimango | I'm the gemology guy]] 23:46, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Pyrion Flax *Yogscast Member: Pyrion Flax *Quote: "Listen LewLew" *Reference: *Signature: Cheetah266 (talk) 11:40, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: Timey Wimey... Wibbily Wobbly *Reference: From Zoey's playthrough of Jazzpunk, and is a spoof of a Doctor Who phrase "Wibbily Wobbly Timey Wimey" *Signature: Achidester (talk) 00:01, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "_That's_ a lot of _________' *Reference: Said commonly in his Cities Skyline's series on his own channel, Angory Tom. Can be said about almost anything, depending on context. *Signature: 15:06, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Ross Hornby *Yogscast Member: Ross Hornby *Quote: "Fucking, Get it down ya' Duncan!" *Reference: Shouting at Duncan to eat food (in Minecraft), even though his character was full. *Signature: 19:20, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: Duncan's in a buy menu! *Reference: Gmod TTT, one of his more recent & frequent quotes. *Signature: Dalekdylan (talk) 10:26, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Pyrion Flax *Yogscast Member: Pyrion Flax *Quote: Boooodega... *Reference: near the end of Bodega, part uno *Signature: Themadnessmann (talk) 22:42, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Fucking Sjin! *Reference: Usually uttered in GMod TTT, or wherever the two are together *Signature: 17:01, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Paul Sykes *Yogscast Member: Paul Sykes *Quote: Thanks Daddy *Reference: Can't completely remember, it was said to Lewis in a TTT episode (i think), to which Lewis replied with 'You're welcome son'. Edit: It was TTT, Lewis was moving Sjin's dead body around. *Signature: ThatHawkAdam (talk) 19:53, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: Is she ready yet? *Reference: When Duncan and Sjin made a baby in Blast Off *Signature: ThatHawkAdam (talk) 20:03, February 4, 2018 (UTC)